


Marvel Ficlets

by Jessers09



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Deadpool - All Media Types, Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 05:09:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9971879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessers09/pseuds/Jessers09
Summary: Haven't written much lately so trying my hand at some short character/character stories instead of the /reader I'm used to. Any pairings or situations you wanna see, let me know and I'll try my best.Fyi: there will no doubt be a lot of Deadpool still, I totally have a problem! :P haha





	1. Spideypool

**Author's Note:**

> My very first /character story and of course it's Spideypool. :)

"Woah! What the hell Deadpool?" Spider-Man quickly grabbed the merc's arm, pulling the newly brandished handgun away from his masked face.

"Listen, kid. I'm doing this for your own good." He gently pushed the smaller man away. "We're trapped down here, and while they're obviously going to come looking for you, who knows how long it will even take them to find us, must less clear away the rubble."

Spidey crossed his arms over his lean chest defiantly. "And how is your suicide suppose to help matters?"

Peter was pissed. It was just like Deadpool to take the easy way out. If the merc rather be dead than spend a few hours with him, so be it.

He tried his best to ignore the ache in his chest that accompanied those thoughts. He barely liked the mercenary, certainly didn't have feelings for him! No way.

"I thought you were the smart one." Deadpool mumbled. "How much air do you think we have in here?"

Spider-Man's eyes widened behind the mask in surprise. The realization of Wade's intent hit him hard.

"If I'm not breathing that's twice as much oxygen for you and I can't let any harm come to my cute widdle spider." He cooed the last few words.

He wasn't in the mood to joke. "You don't have to do this, Wade." His voice was soft, full of emotion the merc rarely heard aimed at him.

"I come back from the dead, Spidey. You don't."

"Peter."

"What?"

The young hero was throwing so many curveball at him Wade didn't know which way was up!

"My name is Peter Parker." He shrugged, suddenly uncomfortable with his forwardness. "I mean, I figure if you should at least know the name of the person you're willing to die for."

It didn't take the merc long to snap out of his stupor. He closed the small gap between them in one swift movement and wrapped the smaller man in a tight bear hug. "You do care, Petey!"

He'd almost started to feign annoyance like he usually did when Wade got too close, but he'd gone too far to turn back now.

"Of course I do." He hugged the man back a little tighter than he intended, reluctant to let go.

"As much as I love you clinging to me like a super hot leech with a great ass, air's a wastin'."

Before Deadpool could move away Spidey hurriedly, without much thought, ripped his mask off, revealing not only his name but the face that went along with it.

"Holy Bea Arthur! You're gorgeous."

In that moment he did his best to memorize every inch of that boys face, from his soft pink lips, to his large doe eyes, to the unruly mop of hair atop his head. He was beautiful and Wade was fearful he'd never see him like this again.

"Shut up." Peter flashed an absolutely adorable, lopsided grin that left the merc weak kneed.

He had thought for a while now, maybe since they first met, that he might be in love with the hero, but now he knew. He'd do anything, _anything_ , to be graced with a smile like that again.

Slowly, deliberately so as to give him a chance to pull away, Peter rolled the red and black Deadpool mask up to his nose. It was nothing he hadn't seen before, when they shared their 3am rooftop tacos. The scars hadn't bothered him then, and they didn't bother him now.

He learned in close, breathing in the smell of Mexican food and gunpowder that was Deadpool, before gently pressing his lips to the merc's.

"Make sure you come back, okay?" He whispered, barely pulling away, lips ghosting over Wade's as he spoke.

"Jesus fuck, Spidey!" He let out a ragged breath he hadn't been aware of holding. "A whole army of grim reapers couldn't keep me from coming back for you!"

He gave the hero another tight hug, kissed his pale, perfect cheek quickly, then moved as far away from him as possible.

"You might want to close your eyes, sweetheart." He rolled his mask back down as he spoke, hoping to contain as much of the mess as possible.

Tears glistened in those doe eyes, but he did as he was told.

"See you soon, baby boy."

He raised the gun to his temple once again and pulled the trigger.

 

 

Deadpool regained consciousness sometime later.

He wasn't sure how long, it always varied, but he knew it was long enough for them to be rescued because he could the hum of the quinjet's engine.

Alive, but unwilling to face reality he lay there a while longer, eyes closed. He was afraid Peter Parker was just a figment of his bullet addled brain.

"Wade? Can you hear me?"

The mercenary finally opened his eyes, coming face to face with the familiar white lenses of Spider-Man's mask.

At first he thought he was upside down, or maybe Spidey was hanging from a web, but realized his head was propped up on the young hero's lap. "

Always wanted my face this close to your junk." An involuntary giggled escaped him.

Spider-Man smiled, reminding Deadpool of his beautiful face. "I'm a gentleman you know, I don't put out until the third date."

"Does this count as our first date? I mean, you did kiss me..." Wade grinned.

He would have sworn he was in heaven, as unlikely as that seemed, but the jackhammer ache in the side of his head told him this was all very real.

Spidey snorted out a laugh.

He wasn't nearly as terrified by the prospect of a romantic relationship with the anti-hero as he would have been mere days ago.

"Sure, and if you play your cards right, maybe you'll be the exception to the rule." He answered coyly.

 

"What the hell is going on back there? Clint hissed from the front of the plane.

Natasha's smile was smug. "Told you."


	2. WinterHawk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little Winter Soldier/Hawkeye bonding

Hawkeye watched the Winter Soldier from a distance wondering, as usual, how best to breech the topic of being a brainwashed killer. 

He wanted the other man to know he understood. Sure, his own experience hadn't been as extreme as Bucky's, but Loki had violated him in ways few people could imagine.

Natasha was one of those people. She had been there for Clint the entire time, spending countless sleepless nights in his company without complaint. He knew she would be there for the soldier too, but she had been off on a solo mission since Bucky had joined the team. 

Whether he wanted to talk, or just needed a distraction to pull him out of his own dark thoughts, Clint was down for whatever. But how does one approach the topic of feelings with an intimidating super soldier? 

Hawkeye wasn't very good with feelings himself. Hell, there was a lot of things he sucked at, unless it was target practice. There was no one better when it came to that! 

He let an arrow fly. It stayed true, slamming unto the very center of the targets bullseye. 

"Gosh, I love arrows." He muttered to himself, pulling another from their quiver. 

"You in love with Robocop too, or what?" Tony Stark interrupted. "Now, I'm not one to judge. I just ask you keep the PDA to a minimum, alright?" 

Clint sighed. Sometimes he just wanted to wipe that smug smirk right off the billionaires face. Instead, he knocked the second arrow, then turned to face him. 

"You know, Tony, we aren't all soley motivated by sexual desire like you." He let the string go, releasing the arrow. It slammed into the target, splitting the arrow he had already fired right down the center. 

Normally the archer didn't like to waste arrows like that, but there was something almost therapeutic about that level of precision. 

Stark raised an eyebrow. For a human among gods, Hawkeye was still pretty damn impressive. "You're scary good sometimes." 

"Sometimes?" Clint snorted. If there was one thing he was always confident in, it was his archery skill. 

Tony grinned, ignoring his partners lack of modesty. "Hey! Robocop! You shoot like this?" 

Bucky paused his sparring with Steve to look where Stark was pointing. He sauntered over, sweat dripping from his brow, metal arm glinting in the gyms' bright light. 

He eyed the target in question, then the two men, shaking his head. "Hydra is more about hand to hand combat and automatic weapons. Never had much time to hone a skill like this."

"Interesting. Anyway, I'm sure Barton can teach you a thing or two." The genius clapped his friend on the shoulder, gave an exaggerated wink, and strode off. 

"Asshole." Clint knocked another arrow. "He thinks I have a crush on you." 

Bucky blushed slightly. "Oh." 

The blonde grinned. "Don't get me wrong, you got all the clichés going, 'tall dark and handsome', 'strong, silent type', " he paused, turning serious. "but I just want you to know that I kind of get it. So, ya know, if you need to talk or whatever, I'm here. Okay?" 

Surprised, the soldier nodded slowly, long, damp hair partially obscuring his face. "Steve told me about Loki... Thanks." 

"Don't mention it." Clint exhaled, releasing the string for another bullseye. "Or, if you wanna learn archery I could do that too."

"I'd like that." Bucky grinned, offering a glimpse of his charming, pre-serum self." But this ain't gonna be no Demi Moore/Patrick Swayze thing is it?"

Clinton burst out laughing. During the team's recent down time they'd been trying to get the two super soldiers caught up on the pop culture classics. 

"Only if you play your cards right." He chuckled, handing over his bow.


	3. Spideypool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can't help but be madly in love with Spideypool.
> 
> From Peter's POV this time.

Spider-Man was patrolling his busy city like he did most nights, a watchful eye in the sky as he swung from edifice to edifice. 

This evening was quieter than most. The occasional mugging was all he'd come across so far, which was really tame for the city with as many supervillians per square foot as rats. 

Most foot traffic seemed to be business types on their way home, healthy joggers and teenagers with eyes glued to their cell phones. 

He was thankful the city was so peaceful, he really was, but it left him feeling bored. Beating up purse snatchers and gang bangers was not only great exercise, but a great stress reliever. 

Spider-Man had no shortage of stress in his everyday life. 

He was guiltily hoping for a little excitement when, mid swing, he noticed the all too familiar face. Or, more accurately, an all too familiar red and black mask. 

'Careful what you wish for' he chided himself as he landed on a vacant rooftop to watch the infamous mercenary known as Deadpool. 

As usual he was strapped from head to toe with enough weaponry to overthrow a small country, but he didn't seem to be causing any trouble. He was walking slowly, engrossed by whatever was on his cell phone, and mumbling quietly to himself. 

A quiet Wade Wilson couldn't be a good thing. 

Spider-Man leapt from his perch, shooting web after web to guide his trajectory and slow his descent. He landed almost silently in a graceful, crouch on the pavement, yards in front of the Merc. 

"Baby boy!" He cooed, cell phone all but forgotten with the sudden appearance of his favorite wall crawler. 

Peter blushed at the nickname, thankful for his concealing mask. The Merc was difficult enough to deal with as it was. He would be absolutely unbearable if he knew the effect he had on the young hero. 

He straightened to his full height, which still left him a few inches shorter than the other. 

"Deadpool." He nodded in lieu of a greeting. "Didn't I tell you to stay out of New York?" 

Did he want the muscular anti-hero gone for good? Sometimes yes. Sometimes no. It was complicated! Which was the main reason Spidey wanted him gone. Not having to address his feelings for an insane mercenary made his already messy life just a little easier. 

Deadpool stuck his bottom lip out in a pout, somehow managing to look both pathetic and adorable even though he was a 6'2" walking armory. 

Trying to look like he meant business, and not like he wanted to lick every inch of that muscular frame, Peter crossed his arms over his chest and stood firm. 

"Hey, I've been on my best behavior!" The Merc was quick to point out. "I've been here for two weeks and you haven't even noticed. I've been doing good deeds with Cap." 

Spider-Man frowned. He was surprised and a little jealous that Deadpool was working side by side with the legendary Captain America when he wasn't, and also a little annoyed that Deadpool hadn't come to him before now. 

He decided to ignore those feelings and focus on the Cap issue. 

"So, the rumors are true then?"

Deadpool grinned, stepping forward to invade the smaller man's personal space. "About my super penis? Yup, all true. Nine inches of awesome, baby boy." He all but purred the last part. 

The unbelievably flustered superhero took a step back, clearing his throat and once again thankful for having a mask. 

Nine inches?? There was no way. You couldn't hide THAT with spandex. Not that he'd ever thought to look. Of course not. He didn't care how well endowed the Merc was. Why would he? They were barely friends, more like frenemies really. They certainly weren't lovers. 

He was trying, and failing, to maintain eye contact with the white lenses of Deadpool's mask. 

The man feigned a stretch, purposfully jutting out his hips, which drew the hero's eyes exactly where he wanted them. 

There was a sizeable bulge. Spider-Man had always assumed the anti-hero wore a cup, but what if... ? 

His eyes snapped up but too late, Deadpool had already caught the slight tilt of his head and was crowing triumphantly. 

"Hah! You so want me!" 

"Want you out of my city is more like it." The spider grumbled, his turn to pout.

First no bad guys to take his frustrations out on and now Deadpool. Why did he have to be so damn infuriating? And so damn sexy? 

The mercenary moved in closer once again, stooping slightly so his breath was hot on the hero's ear. "Awfully quiet, sweetheart. Thinking about all the naughty things you want to do to me?" 

You know what? Fuck it. Peter had had enough. Enough dancing around his feelings while enduring the merc's constant, sweet torture. 

He wasn't thinking of the future, of the awkward conversations that would follow. He was only thinking of the present and presently he wanted to do things to the mouthy mercenary that would leave him utterly speechless. 

Without comment he shot a web to the highest rooftop, easily carrying himself to the top of the building before shooting another web at Deadpool, snatching him right off the street and hauling him to his side. 

"Woah, Spidey. I - "

He cut off the merc mid sentence. "Take off your mask."

Deadpool did as he was told, too stunned by the recent turn of events to even make a comment as the young hero removed his mask as well, revealing the entirety of his beautiful face for the first time. 

He had very little time to admire the boy before he crushed their lips together in a hot, frenzied kiss that left the merc lightheaded. 

Peter had wanted his too many times to count, had even dreamt of this to wake up with an erection so hard it hurt. For once he was going to let himself go and enjoy the moment, for however long it lasted until realty crept back to steal the show. 

"Fuck, Spidey. I, uh..." Deadpool lost all coherent though as the man's tongue flicked along a rough ridge of scar tissue that ran along his throat. 

"My name... Is... Peter... " He offered between the nips and kisses he placed along Deadpool's neck, before their lips met once again. 

It was then, at the most inopportune time, that his Spidey sense went haywire. A woman's shrill scream echoed from below. 

"Fuck me." 

"Shit, I was planning on it..." 

"I have to deal with this." Peter grabbed his mask off the rooftop then rattled off his address to the dejected mercenary. "Meet me there." 

With that he was gone. His need for protecting the people he thought of as his, at war with his need to find out just how 'super' Deadpool really was.


End file.
